Kazarian
Frank Benedict Gerdelman (born August 4, 1977) is an American professional wrestler. He is currently signed with All Elite Wrestling (AEW). He is known for his work in Ring of Honor (ROH) under the ring name Frankie Kazarian where he is a three-time ROH World Tag Team Champion. He is also known for his work with Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA), under the ring names Kazarian, Suicide, and Kaz. Kazarian also wrestled in the independent promotion Pro Wrestling Guerrilla, where he won the PWG World Championship in 2003 and 2004. Also, he is the inaugural PWG World Champion when he won the Bad Ass Mother tournament. Kazarian is also a five-time TNA X Division Champion and a three-time TNA World Tag Team Champion. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Ace of Spades (Rolling stunner) ** Back to the Future (Straight jacket bridging electric chair drop) ** Fade to Black (Kneeling back-to-belly piledriver) ** Flux Capacitor (Rolling moonsault side slam) ** Half nelson choke with bodyscissors ** Shining wizard ** Tomikaze (Inverted double underhook facebuster) – adopted from Tommy Rogers ** Wave of the Future (Swinging reverse STO) * Signature moves ** Belly-to-belly suplex ** Hangman's neckbreaker followed by a DDT ** Multiple kick variations *** Back *** Jumping high *** Rope aided corner drop to a seated opponent *** Running single leg drop *** Spin ** Multiple leg drop variations *** Double *** Slingshot *** Springboard discus ** Slingshot DDT ** Springboard back elbow * Managers ** C. Edward Vander Pyle ** Chris Sabin ** Christy Hemme ** Jade Chung ** Looney Lane ** Melina ** Ric Flair ** SoCal Val ** Traci * Nicknames ** "The Future" ** "The Coolest Man in Wrestling" ** "The K-A-Z" ** "Heavy Metal Rebel" * Entrance themes ** Independent circuit *** "You're the Best" by Joe Esposito *** "SCU" by VexTëmper (used as a member of SoCal Uncensored) ** Total Nonstop Action Wrestling *** "Kazarian Z" by Dale Oliver *** "Machine" by Dale Oliver *** "Bad Influence" by Less Than Zero (used while teaming with Michael Shane) *** "Coming Alive" by Dale Oliver Feat. Adam Skags (as Suicide) *** "Kaz" by Dale Oliver *** "Fortune 4" by Dale Oliver & Serg Salinas *** "Devious" by Dale Oliver (used as a member of Bad Influence) *** "Bad Influence" by Dale Oliver (used as a member of Bad Influence) ** Ring of Honor *** "You're the Best" by Joe Esposito *** "You Sexy Beast" by Kushinator (used as a member of The Addiction) *** "Get Addicted" by VexTëmper (used as a member of The Addiction) *** "SCU" by VexTëmper (used as a member of SoCal Uncensored) ** New Japan Pro-Wrestling *** "Shot'Em" by QBrick (used as a member of Bullet Club) ** All Elite Wrestling *** "SCU" by VexTëmper (used as a member of SoCal Uncensored) Championships and accomplishments * Big Time Wrestling ** BTW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Jason Styles * California Wrestling Coalition ** CWC Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** CWC Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Iron Eagle * Cauliflower Alley Club ** Future Legends Award (2005) * DDT Pro-Wrestling ** Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship (1 time) – with Christopher Daniels * East Coast Wrestling Alliance ** ECWA Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Nova * Empire Wrestling Federation ** EWF Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** EWF Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Josh Galaxy ** EWF Hall of Fame * International Wrestling Coalition ** IWC United States Championship (1 time) * Jersey All Pro Wrestling ** JAPW Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** JAPW New Jersey State Championship (1 time) * Millennium Pro Wrestling ** MPW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Phoenix Championship Wrestling ** PCW Television Championship (1 time) ** PCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Nova * Primos Wrestling Canada ** Primos Television Championship (1 time) * Pro Wrestling Guerrilla ** PWG World Championship (2 times) ** Bad Ass Mother 3000 (2003) * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** PWI ranked him #'30' of the best 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2009 * Ring of Honor ** ROH World Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with Christopher Daniels (2) and Scorpio Sky (1) ** ROH World Six-Man Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Christopher Daniels and Scorpio Sky ** Honor Rumble (2017) * Rising Phoenix Wrestling ** RPW Invitational Tournament (2006) * Total Nonstop Action Wrestling ** TNA X Division Championship (5 times) ** TNA World Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with Christopher Daniels (2) and Eric Young / Super Eric (1) ** Fight for the Right Tournament (2007) ** TNA World Cup of Wrestling (2013) – with Christopher Daniels, James Storm, Kenny King and Mickie James ** X Division King of the Mountain (2008, 2009) ** Match of the Year (2003) – vs. Chris Sabin and Michael Shane (August 20, 2003) ** Memorable Moment of the Year (2003) – The first Ultimate X match * Ultimate Pro Wrestling ** UPW Lightweight Championship (1 time) ** UPW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Nova ** UPW Tag Team Championship Tournament (2001) – with Nova * United States Xtreme Wrestling ** UXW Xtreme Championship (1 time) * West Coast Wrestling Alliance ** WCWA Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards ** Tag Team of the Year (2012) – with Christopher Daniels ** Worst Worked Match of the Year (2006) – TNA Reverse Battle Royal at TNA Impact! Category:Alumni